


One Out Of Two Isn't Bad

by Whirlwind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, For the Girl Who Has Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For helping her sister, Alex brings Max something he's been asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Out Of Two Isn't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I enjoy their banter and can't help but ship it.

"Agents Danvers." Maxwell greets in his usual manner from inside his; "collectible display case", as the brunette enters his holding area within the DEO. "If you're here to rough me up some more, I think I've had enough for one evening." He says before holding his hands up in front of him in mock surrender.

Alex smirks slightly and rolls her eyes. "Actually, I brought you something." Stepping closer, the sound of her boots against the tiled floors softly echo throughout the room as she approaches the glass. She then proceeds to hold up the item she's been carrying, for Max to see.

He raises his eyebrows in mild surprise and grins rather pleased to see that it's a case of Dr Pepper that she has with her. "You come bearing gifts I see."

"Consider it an act of good faith, for your help today." She explains, lowering the case back down to her side.

"I'm also here to..." She pauses a moment and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Apologize, for my actions earlier. I may have let my emotions get the better of me given the situation. It wasn't professional." Despite the awful things Maxwell Lord has done, if it wasn't for his help today, she may have never gotten her sister back, so the least she can do is apologize for her rough physical treatment of him from this morning.

Max chuckles and takes a step forward. "And here I thought the government didn't do apologies." But then his expression momentarily turns earnest, and he give a small nod, conveying that he accepts her apologetic sentiment towards him.

The brunette agent then presses the control panel on the wall beside her, causing the door to Max's cell to smoothly glide open. Making her way up the steps, Alex hands the drink case to Maxwell.

Placing the case on the floor, Max leans down and removes two sodas from it, before returning to an upright position.

"Care to join me in a drink?" He offers, holding the maroon colored can of soda out to her.

She declines with a wave of her hand. "I've got plans with my sister." Alex informs him.

Max hums a disappointed acknowledgement and nods, before placing the other drink back in its box. Popping the metal tab on the can, it lets out a fizzled hiss and he then takes a sip of the carbonated beverage. "Ah. Refreshing." He comments.

Alex heads back down the steps, then touches the control panel and the cell door slides shut once more behind her.

As she starts to leave, Max calls out to her. "Then how about giving me access to my Netflix account?"

Alex turns back around to find him sporting a smug playful smirk, while lounging back on the seat inside his of glassmade prison.

The corner of her lips turn up slightly in amusement at the request. Crossing her arms, she shakes her head before telling him, "Don't push it."

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: The Netflix reference at the end, was not him propositioning her to "Netflix and chill" (which I actually just learned the meaning of after writing this btw). It was really just meant to be a call back to the two things he asked for earlier in the episode. (Though if you'd rather take it to mean it other way, that's up to you, just know that wasn't my intention when writing it.)


End file.
